Deadline
by Maverick500
Summary: When a terrorist threatens to detonate 24 nuclear bombs in 24 major US cities. Hetty asks Delta Force Sniper CSM Kolt Blye and his team to assist the MCRT and OSP in stopping them Gibbs/Jenny, Kensi/Deeks, Sam/Michelle, Eric/Nell, Callen/Anna pairing. PLEASE R&R Ch. 9 Now Up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of NCIS, NCIS: LA. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize belong to me.

 **A/N: As for NCIS it's AU. And as for NCLA It's set when they're searching for the suitcase nukes.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Six and a half years ago**

CSM Kolt Blye was perched on an adjacent rooftop to the dilapidated abandoned warehouse their target MAJ Mike Brody was in. And thanks to the wires that the two UC's were wearing he could hear everything. The task force leader NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger said we'll give them a little longer. "

Kolt replied tersely as he kept his eye glued to the illuminated reticle of his Nightforce PRECISION BENCHREST 12-42×56, ""We can't move in until we get the signal; Owen."

Granger gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his temper in check. He hated working with the Delta Force sniper. The man was a brusque acerbic, sarcastic and mercurial person and often very infuriating but Granger had to admit Kolt was also one hell of an operator. Kolt stated as he pulled the stock of his 7.62×51mm Lapua Desert Tech Stealth Recon Scout tighter into his shoulder, "If my sister is hurt in any way because of your incompetence then me and you are going to have words."

Granger glared down at the Delta sniper as he stated in a haughty voice, "Watch your tone CSM Blye; remember I outrank you."

Kolt was about to say something when he heard the prearranged signal. He instantly snapped into sniper mode; as Kensi called it and heard Granger give the go order. As soon as the SWAT team made entry he heard gunfire. He was scanning the roofline and other windows when he spotted two tangos run out of the warehouse brandishing 9 mm HK UMPs. He put the illuminated reticle on one of the tangos chest and gently squeezed the trigger and watched as the 175 gr moly-coated boat tailed lapua atomized the hostiles heart, then he transitioned to the other hostile blew his head apart like overripe melon. Granger said, "Good shooting."

Kolt grunted as he rapidly worked the bolt and shot a hostile that had just climbed out on the roof and was looking for targets when he caught movement in his periphery. His blood froze for an instant as he watched a hostile drag a clearly wounded Kensi out of the warehouse and press a .50 AE Magnum Research Desert Eagle to her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The instant the hostile put the Desert Eagle to Kensi's head Callen Sam and Deeks all took up defensive positions as did the SWAT team. The hostile yelled, "Lower your guns or I'll blow this bitch away."

Callen said as he and the others lowered their 9mm SIG SAUER P229 DAKs to the ground, "Alright just calm down you don't want to do this."

The hostile bellowed, "Kick 'em away."

They did as instructed as Sam said, "You know you're never going to get out of this alive if you don't release her and give yourself up."

The hostile cuffed Kensi on the side of the head with a resounding blow as he bellowed, "Fuck you man. This bitch and me are gonna have lots of fun. I'm go-"

He never finished his sentence due to the 175 gr moly-coated boat tailed lapua blowing his head apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kolt was packing up his equipment when Granger rounded on him and bellowed, "YOU DID NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO FIRE. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED AGENT BLYE WITH THAT STUPID STUNT."

Kolt ignored Granger and continued with what he was doing. When he was finished he stated in a low menacing growl, "Don't ever raise your voice or speak to me like that again. I knew exactly what I was doing. Now I suggest we go see how badly my baby sister's hurt."

Then his voice took on an icier demeanor, "Don't you agree."

Granger simply nodded. He knew that Kolt was a fraction of an inch from hurting him severely and though he wasn't scared of the mercurial Delta sniper he knew that he couldn't take him in a fight. Kolt nodded as he, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15 minutes later they were all standing in the waiting room of Memorial Park hospital waiting for news on Kensi. Two of the hostiles attacked Kensi while Callen, Sam and Deekks were handling the rest of the gang. She had a broken and dislocated right shoulder, separated and broken ribs on both side, bruised and lacerated liver, lungs and kidneys, a fractured orbital socket, broken, jaw, nose and collarbone, a deeply lacerated and fractured cheekbone and badly swollen and lacerated left eye. Deeks walked up to Kolt and said, "Man; I'm real sorry. Kensi's my partner I should've had her back."

Kolt gave the LAPD Detective a look as he said, "It ain't your fault kid the blame lies with that no account piece of shit empty suit Granger."

Deeks nodded as Callen and Sam joined them. Sam commented, "That was some fine shooting CSM."

Kolt thanked him as he remembered operating with Sam Hanna when he was SCPO Hanna of DEVGRU. Just then Granger came striding in with Hetty by his side. He didn't know what made him do it but he stalked forward and flattened Granger with a wicked right hook. Granger looked up from the floor as Callen, Sam and Deeks tried to restrain the Deltas sniper, "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU JUST STRUCK THE ASSISTANT DIRECTOR OF NCIS; you're CO for this op."

Kolt shook himself free and glared atat Granger as he growled in the same voice he used on the roof, "I was just following through on my threat and for the record you ain't my CO dirt bag."

And with that he spun on his heel, entered Kensi's room and talked to her for about fifteen minutes then he disappeared.

 **Present Day**

Kolt was just about to get up when his cell rang. He growled as he grabbed it from his nightstand and gruffly barked, "Go for Blye."

His handler Henrietta "Hetty" Lange said, "Kolt we need your help."

He asked, "With what Hetty? Is Kensi okay?"

She replied, "Yes, Yes she is quite alright."

Then she told him about the hunt for Isaak Sidorov and the 24 suitcase nukes. When she was finished he said, "I'll go to the Navy yard and the meet your team when they arrive."

Hetty said that will be just fine."

And with that he teminated the connection and chuckled as he lightly hopped up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. 5 minutes later he emerged and began to get dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6′ 5″ tall and weighing 265 lbs. He had long shoulder length raven black hair that he kept pulled back in a low ponytail, ice cold liquid hazel eyes and a lightweight rugged black beard. He wore dark blue jeans, black tooled leather cowboy boots and a tight black t-shirt. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, a black titanium MTM Patriot on his left wrist a .45 ACP black Wilson CQB Tactical LE with a Surefire X300 flashlight in a black Blackhawk SERPA Level 3 Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip, his encrypted BlackBerry z30 smartphone on his left hip, a two tone Detonics Combat Master in a black Galco Ankle Glove strapped to his left ankle and a black SOG SE18 Spec-Elite II Folding Knife in right hip pocket. He slid into his black leather Jacket,put on his silver mirrored RAY-BAN Aviators and put a pinch of Skoal in his cheek as he walked out and climbed into red 2017 Ford Regency MOAB and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaak Sidorov glanced at his assembled group of former Spetsnaz Alfa Group, GRU and Vympel operators as he spoke, "You have all heard the rumors about the 24 suitcase nukes in the 24 major US cities?"

At their collective nods he continued, "Well I can assure you it is not a rumor; It is indeed a very real fact."

As he spoke Quinn AKA Michelle Hanna stepped out of the shadows and up to his side. He said, "Aw my beautiful black widow; I'm so glad you could make it."

She replied, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world Isaak."

He nodded as they disappeared behind a heavy back curtain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granger and the rest of OSP were sitting in a nondescript dented gray Chevy cargo van listening as Sidorov spoke about the nukes. Granger breathed, I just thought that was a rumor. I can't believe it's true."

Sam asked, "Do you want to pull her out now?"

Granger shot him a look as he said, "We need more Intel Agent Hanna."

When Sam went to protest Callen fixed Granger with a look as he snarled, "Surely there's something you can do to guarantee Michelle's safety."

Granger asked in an exasperated voice, "As long as you've been doing this Agent Callen; have you heard of complete safety for a UC op?"

Callen shot him a withering glare as he replied in a low snarl, "I'm well aware of the fact there are no guarantees in our line of work Granger but I was wondering if there was somebody we could get to back her up?"

Granger was lost in thought as Hetty said over the COMMS, "I have asked Kolt and his team to assist us."

Kensi was overjoyed. She loved working with her older half-brother but she remembered what happened last time they had worked with the mercurial Delta sniper. She cut her eyes at Granger as she stated "You better keep your distance; otherwise you'll get your jaw broken again."

Granger rubbed his jaw as he thought back to that night 6 ½ years ago and remembered quite vividly how Kolt had flattened him with a right hook and broke his jaw in two places then Granger nodded as he said, I'll be fine Agent Blye me and Kolt have worked out our differences."

She just nodded as they headed back to OSP


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When he got to the Navy yard he showed his military ID and entered NCIS headquarters and headed for the squad room. He was almost there when suddenly he saw a beautiful statuesque woman with an olive complexion, a buxom figure, long black hair, smoldering dark brown eyes and full ruby red bee stung lips. He was about to go introduce when NCIS SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped in front of him and asked, "So I guess we're working together again huh Ranger?"

Kolt's lips twisted into a sneer as he said, "Well I have to come lend a hand; didn't want this investigation being run by a jarhead."

Gibbs chuckled as he said, "Your dad was a jarhead; shame you couldn't join the corps then you'd really know how to fight."

That comment caused Kolt to laugh outright as he asked, "Care to test out your assumption old man?"

Gibbs chuckled again as he led Kolt into the squad room. NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard saw her husband/ senior team leader lead the Delta Force sniper up to MTAC and go in. She followed them in as she gestured for Gibbs team to follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaak Sidorov watched as his men loaded the crates of 7.62X39 AKM's and AK-108's into olive drab deuce and a half. He turned to his old friend Sergei Karaganov as he said, "Make sure that the accursed savages pay you in real US dollars not Afghan dinars."

The former Vympel operator smiled as said, "Do not trouble yourself Isaak as I have said Yusef is-"

He never got to finish because Michelle grabbed him and pressed a double-edged Fairbairn Sykes British Commando Dagger to his throat as Sidorov yelled, "DO NOT EVER PRESUME TO GIVE ME ORDERS. I DO NOT CARE HOW TRUST WORTHY THAT WORTHLESS SAVAGE IS. I WANT ACTUAL US DOLLARS THOSE ARE TOP QUALITY WEAPONS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Karaganov nodded emphatically as he said, "I understand Isaak. I will not fail."

Sidorov glared at him as he said, "See that you don't."

And with Michelle released Karaganov who scurried into the truck and drove away. Once they were gone Sidorov turned to Michelle and said, "My beautiful black widow what would I do without you?"

Michelle replied flirtatiously as she cupped his cheek in her hand, "You would be utterly lost Isaak."

He chuckled as they climbed into a jet-black Lincoln Navigator and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were briefed in MTAC by Hetty and the CO of Kolt's ultra-secret black OPs unit Majo General Samuel "Sammy" Bridges they went to see if they could find any leads on Sidorov or the nukes. Kolt and Gibbs were still in MTAC 2 hours later when Jenny entered with the woman Kolt had seen earlier. She said, "Kolt I'd like to introduce you to Nadia Bristow; she used to be with the Federal Intelligence Agency (Argentine Intelligence). Until last year at which time she went to CIA who in turn loaned her to us to help in our war with the Cartels. Kolt said, "Nice to meet you Miss Bristow."

She replied in a lilting voice, "Nice to meet you as well CSM."

He heard the traces of a British accent and looked at her questioningly. She giggled as she said, "My father was a major in the SAS. He met my mother during the Falkland's Conflict in 1982. I was born on March 15, 1983. I joined the British Army in 2001 and served with them until 2007 at which time I joined MI6 and stayed with them until 2011 when I joined Argentine Intelligence. Both MI6 and Federal Intelligence Agency have extensive files on you but they only go as far as 2013. Then there are only rumored sightings and sketchy Intel reports. What unit are you with now CSM?"

He replied as he dug out his can of Skoal and placed a pinch between his cheek and gum, "Need to know and you don't."

She was about to say something else when his cell began to beep. He grabbed it from his hip and gruffly barked, "Go for Blye."

Kensi said, "Kolt we're on final approach. We'll be coming in at Andrews AFB."

He replied, "I'm on my way sis."

And without saying another word he turned on his heel and left MTAC. Once he was gone Nadia asked, "What is his problem?"

Jenny replied as Gibbs left MTAC chuckling to himself, "Kolt is not the most...ah...trusting individual you will ever meet. It takes him quite some time to warm up to people but I'll tell you this once you gain his trust and friendship no better friend will you have."

Nadia nodded; for she had met many such people both in MI6 and Argentine Intelligence. She asked, "What can I do to aid in the investigation?"

Jenny gave her a maternal smile as she said, "Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Gulfstream G650 touched down Kensi looked out the window and saw her older-half-brother leaning against the black Ford Excursion. As she watched him she suddenly had very vivid memory of an 18-year-old Kolt leaning against a 1991 Harley-Davidson FXR as he spoke to their father. Then she remembered how he mounted up and rode away to join the Army. She was snapped out of her reverie as Deeks said, "hello earth to Kensalina let's go."

She punched him in the arm as she followed Sam, Granger and Callen. When she reached Kolt he scooped her up and twirled her around as he said, "Hey there little sister I missed you."

Kensi replied once he set her back on the ground, "I've missed you too Kolt. Thanks for agreeing to help us."

He replied, "Like I told you when my team saved your asses in Syria; I'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

Kensi vividly remembered when they went into Syria to capture Ahmed Han Asakeem; the chopper was shot down and they were trapped. But luckily Kolts team was in the area and they rescued her. She owed her life to her half-brother's cross training as a medic and his Combat EMS Medical Training. She also remembered that the first two faces she saw when she woke up were Deeks and his. She said, "Thanks again for saving my life."

He was about to respond when he spotted Granger. The OSP team tensed as the mercurial Delta sniper approached Granger. Kolt held out his hand as he said, "I just want to apologize for what happened between us 6 ½ years ago."

Granger shook his hand and said, "Don't worry about it."

Kolt nodded as they all climbed into the Excursion and went to the Navy Yard.

 **If anyone can tell me what tv show inspired Nadia Bristow they can decide how Kolt's team is made up and where they are based**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

President Rick Porter looked around at his National Security team as he asked, "Have we had any luck contacting the Kremlin?"

Secretary of State Brenda Harper said, "They claim that the 24 nukes in 24 cities is a rumor and are offering to help us find Sidorov."

Secretary of Defense Rex Calhoun snorted derisively as he said, "Help us find him my ass; hell, I bet they're financing him."

DNI Terence "Terry" Jameson said, "I agree with Rex; I bet dollars to doughnuts those commie pricks are behind this."

Attorney General Sheila Campisi said, "We can't just jump to conclusions. We have no idea if that's even true and no proof to even support that fact."

National Security Advisor Duncan Haik said in a patronizing voice, "Yea you just hold on to that fantasy councilor."

She glared at him as FBI Director Martin Campbell said, "I agree with Rex and Terry; the Russians would love to see America a nuclear wasteland."

President Porter turned to DCI Edward "Ed" Watkins asked, "Where does the CIA stand on this?"

Watkins replied, "We think that President Yuri Andropov has nothing to do with this nor do any of senior advisors save for one."

President Porter narrowed his steel blues as he asked in a tight voice, Who?"

Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Marine General Patrick Kelly replied, "His name is Lieutenant-General Vladimir Petrov."

President Porter asked, "Who is that ?"

General Kelly replied, "He is the head of GRU; Russia's Main Intelligence Directorate. Now Mr. President I have brought with me General Blake Cooper CO of SOCOM, VADM Jim Turner CO of JSOC and Major General Samuel "Sammy" Bridges CO of The Hellhounds. They are going to finish this briefing."

General Cooper thanked his old Annapolis roommate as he began to speak, "Mr. President I have tasked VADM Turner to have al of our tier operators that trained in finding radiological devices to look in the mentioned cities."

VADM Turner spoke up, "My guys tell me that so far it looks as if the Russkies have gathered them all up save for one."

The Presidential Chief of staff Debra Reynolds asked, "Which one?"

VADM Turner replied, "DC."

All of the cabinet members with the exception of the FBI Director, DCI, DNI and SECDEF gasped in shock and alarm and all started talking at once until President Porter shouted for them to shut up. Then he asked, "What are we doing to find this Sidorov and the missing weapons?"

Major General Bridges said, "My top team is currently working with NCIS, CIA and FBI to find them."

President Porter said, "Give them whatever they need. And people I want this madman and whoever he is working for terminated."

Everyone nodded as the meeting broke up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the Navy Yard they saw FBI SSA Tobias Fornell talking to Gibbs. When Gibbs spotted them he motioned them over and introduced Kolt and OSP to Fornell. Fornell nodded toward Granger. Kolt was about to say something when his cell beeped. He grabbed it from his belt and barked, "Go for Blye."

General Bridges said, "Kolt I need you back here at The Cave."

Kolt asked, "What's up sir?"

The former Delta Force Operator replied, "We've had Keyhole running facial req on the tangoes your team observed in Syria last month and we got a hit."

Kolt nodded as he said, "I'll be there most ricky tick. Oh and I'm bringing a guest or two."

The former Delta Operator knew he was talking about his younger half-sister and one other member of OSP as he said, OK see you then Diablo."

And with that the call was disconnected. Then he told the others way his CO had just told him. When he was finished Gibbs said, "Callen; I want you and Sam to go see what the CIA really knows, Kolt; you, Kensi and Owen go see what your unit has. While the rest of us try to find Sidorov and the nukes."

They all nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam and Callen walked into Langley they were met by CIA Officer Lorna Daniels, Michelle's handler. She said, "Michelle just checked in via her encrypted cell. She sent a text."

Sam asked as she led them to her office, "She said Sidorov sent a shipment of rifles, RPG's and semtex to Yusef Ali; a known Afghani warlord and drug traffick hiding in Fairfax County."

Callen said, "That's great and we'll handle it later right now we're after Sidorov and the nukes."

Daniels said, "I realize that Agent Callen; we are all trying to locate Sidorov but Michelle also said that Sergei Karaganov is handling delivery."

This tidbit caused both Sam and Callen to swear in amazement as Callen Karaganov is the butcher of Ziraki. He's a HVT we just can't pass up."

Sam nodded in agreement as he said, "Also he might know where Sidorov is hiding the nukes."

Callen said as he pulled out his cell and called NCIS HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kolt drove through the gates of Fort A. P. Hill Granger asked, "This is where your unit is garrisoned at?"

Kolt replied as he pulled to a building with the logo of the 303rd Logistical Studies Group, "Yep as you can see we're just a logistics unit."

Granger replied as they walked into the building, "Yeah right."

Kolt chuckled as he led them into TOC (Tactical Operations Center) and up to MAJ GEN Bridges and his XO CPT Ryan Schaefer as he asked, "What's up Sir?"

MAJ GEN Bridges said, "There's been a major development. I want you and your team kitted up and back here for a briefing."

Kensi was about to ask if she could go when MAJ GEN Bridges said, "Kensi you go with em."

She thanked him as the two siblings went and did as they were ordered.

 **Should there be a woman on Kolt's team besides Kensi that is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **A/N: I'm bring the characters from the show Valor into this. I don't own the characters The CW does. If you've never watched the show you should it's really good.**

As they were kitting up his 21C SCPO Shane "Buckshot" McKay asked, "Is Kensi going to be our sniper for this?"

Kolt nodded as he turned to their regular sniper SFC Jesse "Trey" Kruse and said, "You will be her spotter."

He nodded as SFC Matt "Breacher" Franklin stated, "Wonder what the op is?"

CPO Gray "Crazy Horse Hackett said as he laced up his urban assault boots, "Who the hell knows."

The newest member of the team SSGT Marissa "Bushmaster" Ramirez said, "I wanna find those motherfuckers with the nukes and put a .308 into the skull. I fucking hate Russians."

Kolt grinned and said as Kensi joined them, "Well kid I think we'll all get our chance to kill commies."

As they all laughed he surveyed his team of tier one operators. They were all either Delta Force or DEVGRU (SEAL Team 6) operators. He had been in command of Alpha Team or Team Anaconda. He said as he grabbed his 7.62X51MM HK 417 and pulled back the charging handle, "Let's go boys and girls we have commies to kill and a world to save."

They all laughed as they filed out of the locker room and into the TOC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into the briefing room they saw that Eric and Nell had been brought from OSP to help. Kolt also saw an old friend and someone he loved like a sister. Anna Kolcheck. He asked, "What're you doing here Anna?"

She replied, "Hetty asked me if I would a hand since I am very familiar with the Russian Mafia."

Kolt was confused as he asked, "What does the Bratva have to do with any of this?"

Before she could answer Major Frank "Mac" Macalister; head of The Helllhounds Intel section stepped into the room and said, "The Russian Mafia is helping Sidorov by supplying him places to hide and weapons."

Breacher asked, "What's the op that we're being sent on?"

MAJ Macalister said, "According to CIA Officer Michelle Hanna Sidorov sent Sergei Karaganov to deliver a shipment of weapons to Yusef Ali; a known Afghan Warlord and drug lord/trafficker hiding in Fairfax County. The mission is elements of the Shadow Raiders will fly your team in and you will take down Karaganov and Ali. Once you have them Agent Blye and Miss Kolcheck will deliver Ali to our friends at Langley while we deliver our Mr. Karaganov to our interrogation site in Lewisburg, West Virginia where he will be interrogated by NCIS Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs Owen Granger."

Granger spoke up good naturedly, "I'm an Assisstant Director."

Kolt called, "You heard im Mac he's an ass."

The room erupted in laughter as Granger gave Kolt the finger. Kensi was enjoying this immensely; she had never seen Granger act like this and quickly surmised that this was his element."

LTGEN Bridges quickly calmed the room as he said, "Now we get a briefing from our pilots."

Bushmaster joked, "Yea let's hear from our chauffers."

Kolt laughed as he rolled his dip from one cheek to another and said when he saw the two pilots walk in, "

Look here boys and girls we get a hot one this time."

CPT Leland Gallo joked, "You ain't my type Kolt sorry."

Kolt gave him the finger as the room once again erupted in laughter. Once it had subsided Gallo said ,"We'll fly in nape of the earth and drop you via fast rope then when you have the packages you pop green smoke and we'll come get you."

Buckshot asked, "What will we be flying in?"

CW3 Nora Madani replied, "We will be flying in a stealth MH-60M Black Hawk."

The DEVGRU COMMO expert nodded as Trey asked, "Isn't Ali known as the butcher of Ziraki?"

MAJ Macalister nodded as Crazy Horse asked, "Who the hell is guy?"

MAJ Macalister said, " He was born in the Kohistan District it's located in the Badakhshan Province which is located in the farthest northeastern part of the country between Tajikistan and Northern Pakistan. He was born we think either in 63 or 64. He was part of the Mujahedeen in the eighties and fought the Soviets. Then he was a key member of the Taliban. He was placed as Chieftain of Badakhshan Province. He killed every in Ziraki in 98 when the village mayor tried to foment a revolt. When he received word of the revolt he slaughtered everyone there."

Kensi asked, "What's the CIA going to with that piece of shit?"

LTGEN Bridges answered, "They are going to take him to the Hague."

They nodded as CPT Shaefer came in leading COL Robert Haskins; CO of The Shadow Raiders. He said as he handed them a glass of Cole, "We are going downrange. May we all be successful and return to once again bask in the glory of an accomplished mission. And always remember Death waits in the dark! HOOAH!"

A chorus of HOOAH and HOOYA answered him."

Kensi grinned slightly as they all filed out and boarded the chopper. She saw her brother and CW3 Nora Madani share an embrace and a quick kiss before he climbed in the back and she climbed into the copilot's seat. Kensi looked questioningly at her brother. He just locked eyes with her and gave her a reckless grin and a wink as the chopper lifted into the air."

Once they were gone Anna and Granger loaded up and drove to Langley.

 **I know I intimated a relationship between Kolt and Nadia Bristow but Kolt is with CW# Nora Madani. It's like an open secret kind of thing. Kolt's a bit of a player**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Ari Tasarov was overseeing the training of the newest recruits. He cast disdainful eyes on the men that the fat mobster Anatoly Irinov had sent them. So far it looked like they were all just street thugs. The Vympel CPT turned to his old friend Yuri Latanin and said in a voice full of scorn and disgust, "Look at these worthless dogs. They would not stand a chance against a well-trained force."

The Alfa group CPT nodded as said, "I agree wholeheartedly Ari. I wonder what COL Sidorov was thinking using these street punks."

Sidorov said as he stepped into the courtyard flanked by "Quinn and his XO Colonel Viktor Drozdov, "I was thinking CPT that we need the muscle and we could use these stupid fools as cannon fodder. But if either of you think I have made a mistake please feel free to speak up."

Both men heard the icy tone of his voice and saw "Quinn" was holding her .45 ACP GLOCK 21SF and shook their heads as Taserov said, "Not at all COL."

Sidorov nodded as he barked, "Good now I want these fools trained so they will be able to repel the Americans when they finally locate us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Anna and Granger got to Langley they were met by Callen who led them to Lorna Daniels office where the rendezvoused with Sam. Granger told them what Kolt's team was doing. When he was done Anna's cell rang and she excused herself to answer it. Sam asked in a worried voice, "You think Michelle's okay?"

Both Granger and Lorna really felt for him. She said, "We have two our best SAD(Special Activities Division) guys shadowing her. Trust me Sam she's good."

Sam nodded as Anna rejoined them and, "That was my father. He said that he is in DC and he has information on Sidorov."

Granger nodded as he said, "You and Callen go se what he has."

Anna said as her and Callen rose to leave, "OK."

And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were driving to meet Arkady Callen asked, "What did you think of Kensi's brother?"

Anna replied, " I met him many years ago while I was doing the wandering around Europe thing."

Callen fixed her with a questioning look as he demanded, "Explain now."

Anna replied, " I had just turned 18 and graduated from high school. I was tired of living under my father's totalitarian rules so I split and traveled around Europe for a few years. Well anyway I had just entered Belarus when I was snatched by a Russin crime boss. When he discovered who my father was he demanded a ransom of 5.5 million dollars. Well anyway according to my father who told me once I came home he contacted Hetty; who had helped him immigrate to this country and she in turned contacted then Secretary of Defense Roger Milligan and told him of my situation and he dispatched Delta Force to rescue and the first one through the door was then SFC Kolt Blye. And he was the one that carried me out and he stayed with until I got to my father in Champagne, Illinois"

Callen asked, "When was all of this?"

Anna replied 2003."

Callen said as he reached over and brushed her long blonde hair out of her blue eyes, "Remind me to thank him for that."

She grinned as she said, "I think Kolt and one of the helicopter pilots are dating."

Callen chuckled as he said Kolt's not into guys and seeing as how Kolt's team uses the Shadow Raiders and they uses all guys."

Anna said, "There's a female pilot; her name is Nora Madani and according to COL Haskins The Shadow Raiders CO She's only the second woman ever to be in SPEC-OPS."

Callen whistled as he said, "I'm really happy for Kolt."

It was Anna's turn to fix him with a questioning look as Callen started to speak, "When Kolt was five his stepfather killed his mother and put in the ICU for several months. After he was released from the hospital he went to live with his dad and Kensi's mom. Kensi told me ever since she could remember Kolt has been the protective big brother. He got married in 1995 and had two daughters but on September 11th his family was killed on Flight 93."

Upon that Anna's eyes filled up with tears as she said, "He never told me that."

She clarified, ""We've kept in touch. Did you know that him and his team were in Romania the same time you were Hetty had them hunting the Comescu's. He lost a team member. He was a great guy; his name was SSGT Doug Stevens. He was a Delta Force sniper just like Kot and Trey."

Callen was stunned as he said, "He never once mentioned that to me."

I remember he came to see me in Chicago after it happened. He stayed with me for and he never told me until the last night. When did you learn all about his past?"

Callen replied as they pulled up to the restaurant, "When we were both held prisoner and tortured by SVR."

Anna asked in a very concerned voice, "How long were you held and who got you out?"

Callen replied as they walked into the restaurant, "We were held for 26 months and you should ask Kolt."

At her questioning look he replied as they approached Arkady's table, "It was Sam's SEAl team."

She immediately understood. He was a Delta Operator and he was rescued by SEAL's she chuckled as she said, "I bet he hated that."

Callen nodded as they sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When they neared the target building the crew chief SSGT Matt Darzi yelled in Kolt's ear, "TWO MINUTES TO TARGET. PASS THE WORD."

Kolt nodded as he did just that he grabbed the heavy fast rope and tossed it out the open door then he donned his padded leather gloves and made sure Kensi did the same. When he got the signal he yelled, "GO, GO, GO."

And with that his team slid down the rope. Right before he went he locked eyes with Madani and winked as he grabbed the rope and slid to the ground. The crew chief kicked the rest of the rope out and they watched as the chopper banked hard left and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kolt said as he hefted his 417, "Everybody remember the plan. Kens you and Trey find a good perch and go to work. While the rest of us take this building."

Kensi nodded as her and her spotter found a good perch and set up. Once they were set up she pulled the stock of 7.62X51MM Wilson combat Super Sniper into her shoulder. She peered into the ZEISS Conquest V6 5-30x50 and placed the illuminate reticle on a guard's chest and slowly squeezed the trigger. Trey said as he did the same with his 7.62X51MM M14 DMR. Within no time the two snipers had taken care of the guards and anyone that was out there. Kolt said, "You two keep watch for reinforcements or squirters."

Kensi nodded as they approached a heavy metal door. Kolt called, "Breacher get this damned door open."

Breacher stepped forward and pulled a 12 gauge Benelli M4 Tactical Shotgun and fired a series of M1030 breaching rounds at the hinges, door knob and door jam. Then he put the shotgun back in the scabbard on his back, kicked the door down and threw in a couple of flash bangs. When they detonated Kolt led his 3-man team down the stairs. Red lasers cut the dust and darkness as they searched for targets. They were still searching when Kolt's laser alighted on an Afghan reaching for his aging AK47. Kolt never gave him a chance to grab the weapon as he put a suppressed three round burst into his chest. Utilizing stealth techniques and noise discipline they killed all of the Afghanis in Yusef Ali's little army. They quickly located where Yusef Ali and Karaganov were holed up. And Breacher repeated the process that he had don on the metal door. As soon as the flash bang detonated Kolt and his boys were through the door and had both the targets on the floor bagged and zip tied. Then they hightailed back to the roof and called Gallo. When the chopper pilot answered Kolt said as Buckshot threw a green smoke grenade, "We're ready for our ride Tex."

Gallo said as he banked the chopper to the right and headed back toward the warehouse, "I see green smoke."

Kolt quipped, "Fanfuckingtastic Tex. Now get your as here."

Gallo chuckled as he said sarcastically, "How can I turn down such an inviting offer."

Kolt laughed as he stuck a pinch of dip in his cheek. When the chopper pulled up alongside the roof Kolt chucked both the prisoners into the chopper the he and his team hopped aboard. Once they were all aboard Gallo said, "Thank you for Shadow Raider Air; we know you have many choices when you are flying and we would like to extend a very warm thank you. Now put your tray tables and seat backs in an upright position because here we go."

Kolt chuckled as Buckshot asked is this a nonsmoking Black Hawk?"

Gallo replied, "Smoke em if ya got em."

Buckshot grinned as he handed everyone with the exception of Kensi and Madani a cigar and said, "Now time for the victory dance."

Kolt spat his dip out of the open door as he yelled, "HELL YEAH."

His invective was echoed by everyone else aboard as the men all lit up. He glanced over at Kensi as he said, "You did good little sister, I'm very proud of you and Dad would be too."

Kensi leaned over and hugged him as she whispered, "Thanks Big brother."

Trey asked once the siblings broke apart, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Kensi said with pride in her voice as the Black Hawk neared the base, "From my Dad and Kolt."

Bushmaster asked, "Your dad was Don Blye Right?"

At Kensi's nod Gallo said, "I knew him he was one helluva operator. He'd be proud of you two."

Kensi thanked him as the chopper set down. She saw much to her delight Gibbs and Deeks were waiting for them. When she hopped out Deeks ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms as he asked, "How did my little ninja do?"

Kolt replied as he and his team joined them, "She did great."

Gibbs came forward and took Karaganov from Breacher and loaded him into the back of the charger and said before he drove off, "You did good Ranger."

Kolt nodded his thanks as Buckshot and Bushmaster manhandled Ali into a Humvee and tossed Deeks the keys as he said, "Here you go. Now get this murderin piece of shit outta here."

Both Kensi and Deeks nodded as they hopped into the Humvee and headed for Langley. Once they were Kolt sent his team to get cleaned up and to clean their gear. Before he could leave COL Haskins walked up and said, "Once you get everything squared away I'd like a word."

Kolt nodded as he said, "Yes sir."

And with he went to get cleaned up as well.

 **What do you think Haskins wants to talk to Kolt about**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When Gibbs got to the black site in Lewisburg, West Virginia he saw that Granger was waiting for him. He as he as drug the bound and hooded Russian from the car and hustled him into a very insulated ramshackle shed, "What're you doing here Owen?"

Granger replied as he helped Gibbs secure the prisoner. They shackled his arms back and up all the while forcing him to kneel. They turned on a stereo and cranked up the volume. They stepped back outside and went inside an adjoining house. Gibbs asked as he made coffee, "How long do you want to keep our friend out there?"

Granger replied as he pulled two ceramic coffee mugs from a cabinet, A few hours then he'll maybe be in the mood to talk."

Gibbs nodded as he poured them both coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kensi and Deeks got to Langley they handed Ali off to a waiting CIA agent who hustled the war criminal into a plane. Once they were gone they joined by Lorna, Sam and just arrived Callen and Anna. Sam looked at his partner as he asked, "What Arkady say?"

Callen replied, "That Sidorov is a brutal bastard. He massacred a bunch of Chechens back in 2011."

Sam grimaced and was about to say something when Nadia and NCIS SSA Nick Torres rushed in and said, " A nuclear bomb was just detonated in Sonora Mexico."

Lorna glanced over at her wife as she asked, "How many casualties?"

Nadia replied, "As far as we can tell 550 people were vaporized immediately and another 1000 died in the ensuing fallout."

Lorna grimaced as Deeks asked, "What are we going to do?"

Torres replied, "Director Shepperd sent Bishop to NSA to see if they have anything, McGee and his wife Delilah are at Fort AP Hill helping out the tech from OSP and Quinn is going to help Gibbs interrogate the Russian Prisoner."

Deeks said, "That's great but what're we to do?"

Lorna said as she took in the OSP team, Anna and Torres, "You all go back to AP Hill and assist The HellHounds anyway you can."

They all nodded as they stocked up on amunition and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kolt walked into COL Haskins office he saw much to his surprise that that Nora was in attendance. He asked as he leaned against the wall, "Why you here babe?"

She replied, "No idea. You think we were found out?"

Kolt replied as he pushed off of the wall and squatted down in front her and took her hands in his, "If we were I'll take the hit and retire. Hell I've been in for almost 30 years."

Nora was shocked as she eclaimed, "But the army is your life. I can't-"

He quieted her by placing a finger on her lips as he said, "Yes you can and you will. You've come far to see it end like this. I won't allow it"

She was about to say something when COL Haskins stepped into the office closely followed by a CPT from JAG. Kolt let go of Nora's hand straightened up to his full height and snapped to the position of attention as did Nora. Haskins had heard the entire conversation and his respect for the Delta sniper/team leader increased exponentially. He had Don Blye very well and knew that he would be incredibly proud of the courageous extremely honorable and loyal man his son had turned into. He said, "At ease."

Kolt went to say something when Haskins held up a hand and said, "I heard your entire conversation and I have to say."

Again, Kolt tried to speak but Haskins kept right on speaking, "As I was saying neither one of you are going to resign or face disciplinary actions for your relationship. Now you may be wondering why after I just said that that I have asked CPT Rice of the JAG Corps to join us."

Both Kolt and Nora said simultaneously, "A little bit sir."

Haskins nodded in understanding as he said, "Well the reason I have asked CPT Rice to join us is because I have decided to have you both disclose your relationship to him and he will write up along with a recommendation of no disciplinary actions and me being the convening authority will confer. Then the records will be sealed."

They both thanked him profusely and then wrote lengthy statements and handed to the JAG lawyer. After he had them both sign their names and date it they were dismissed. After they left CPT Rice looked questioningly at Haskins as he packed up his briefcase. COL Haskins said, "I bet you also are wondering about my actions."

Captain Rice replied, "Actually I was sir. I mean they were guilty of fraternization. Hell they just admitted their relationship,"

COL Haskins chuckled as he said, "You see CPT I have known CSM Kolt Blye since he was ten years old not to mention that his father was one of my very dear friends. Then there's Miss Madani. She's a promising young helo pilot and only the second woman to ever get in SPEC-OPS. And I won't see her career ruined."

Then his voice became an icy hiss, "Am I making myself clear here CPT

CPT Rice replied, "Crystal sir."

Haskins nodded and sat behind his desk and booted up his computer signaling to JAG lawyer that they were finished. CPT Rice gathered his briefcase and left. Haskins had just began reading the latest Intel reports when he saw the report detailing the nuclear explosion and leapt from his desk and raced for The Hellhounds compound."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kolt and Nora were sharing a private moment when Kolt's cell beeped. He grabbed it and barked, "Go for Blye."

He listened as his sister filled about the nuclear exlosion and the mass casualties. He felt the rage in his chest build until it was white hot. He said through clenched teeth, "We're on our way."

And with that he hung up and quickly filled Nora in as they raced for the compound.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

By the time they got to the compound the two NCIS teams and COL Haskins were already there. Kolt asked, "What do we know?"

When Deeks went to repeat what Kensi had told him Kolt shot the detective a look as he said, "Kens already told me that bud. Tell me something I don't know."

LT Ian Porter; Intel Officer for The Shadow Raiders said, "As far as we've been able to piece together Sidorov sold one of the nukes to the Los Zetas. We think they used it on the Sina Loa Cartel or quite possibly the Knights Templar Cartel."

Kolt spoke up, "Both those Cartels plus the Gulf Cartel and a few others are in war with the Zetas."

Torres said, "I have some contacts I could check with them."

Kolt nodded as he said, "Okay do that."

Then he leveled his gaze at the rest of them and said, McGee; I've had your wife brought here from DOD I want y'all to work with the wonder twins (Eric and Nell) and see if you can't hack into GRU's internal files and get me everything you can on the men in Sidorov's unit."

McGee nodded as he rushed into server room and began working.

Callen asked, "You think the Kremlin is really supporting Sidorov?"

Kolt's lips twisted into a smirk as he asked sarcastically, "Don't you?"

Callen said, "I have my suspicions but we can't prove it."

Deeks asked, "Where could we get proof?"

Kolt said, "The Russian Embassy. We snatch their defense attaché of better yet their ambassador."

Everybody but his team, Nora, Haskins and Kensi just stared goggle-eyed at him for several minutes then Sam, Callen and Deeks started to chuckle. Torres asked, "I don't see anything funny about what he suggested."

Sam sobered up and said, "I forgot you've operated with Kolt. Thing to remember is that he's just this side of batshit insane."

Callen added, "But he gets results."

Deeks said, "And he's almost as good as me at UC work."

Kensi shot a sidelong glance at her fiancé as she said, "Hate to break it to you babe but Kolt is way better."

Haskins said, "It's great idea but what is your plan and how do you plan on not getting caught?"

Kolt's lips twisted into a smirk as he said, I was thinking about doing a low vis vehicle interdiction."

Haskins asked, "How many cars are you going to use and who's going to be in those cars?"

Kolt replied, "Well I think I want Kensi and Deeks in one of the cars, I want Sam and Callen in the other. Their two cars will act as a blocking force me and my team will take that dented gray panel van and we'll do the actual snatch and grab. Everybody will be using tazers."

Haskins nodded as they were joined MAJ GEN Bridges and CPT Schaefer. CPT Schaefer asked, "Are you all going to have your faces covered?"

Kolt replied, ""Of cap'n. We don't want the commies to know who nabbed their ambassador."

LT Porter smirked as he said, "You do realize the Russians aren't Communist anymore right?"

Kolt chuckled as Buckshot shot the young Intel officer a condescending smirk as he said in a patronizing voice, "Sure they're not junior."

Nora watched all of this and desperately wanted to volunteer to help when Gallo spoke up, With your permission sir we'll pride ariel coverage and overwatch."

Haskins nodded as Kolt turned to the Texan and said, "Thanks cowboy. Really appreciate it."

Gallo nodded as Kolt said, "Let's suit up and mount up boys and girls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Granger finished his 3rd cup of coffee and glanced at Gibbs as he asked, "You wanna go see if our guest is feeling cooperative?"

Gibbs nodded as he and Quinn finished their coffee. Then they walked into the adjoining shed and Granger asked in a booming voice as Gibbs killed the music, "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Karaganov replied, I will tell you nothing about COL Sidorov."

When the agents were almost at the door he said, "But I will tell you something else."

The agents came back and Gibbs asked as Granger and Quinn flanked Karaganov, "What do you have for us?"

Karaganov replied, "I know where Khalid Samatar is holding your two POWs."

Both Gibbs and Granger stiffened as Granger asked, "Where are they?"

Karaganov asked, "What do I get out of it if I talk?"

Granger drew his 9MM SIG SAUER P229 DAK and put a round in Karaganov's knee as he yelled, "IF YOU TALK I WON'T SHOOT YOU AGAIN."

Karagnov said through clenched teeth, "They're being held in Puntland Region, Somalia."

Gibbs said, "Go fill the others in while we continue to drain this dirt bag of Intel.

Granger nodded as he hopped in his car and was gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kolt and his team along with OSP were suiting up when CIA SAD Director Tucker Magnus burst into the TOC and said, "We have a break in our search SGTCam SGT Hendrix."

Haskins, Gallo, Porter and Madani all stared at the SAD Director as he was joined by CIA Officer Thea and Delta SGT Adam Coogan. Gallo asked, "Where are they?"

CIA Officer Thea replied as Granger joined them, "In the Puntland Region of Somalia."

Kolt sneered as his team and OSP reentered the TOC fully kitted up, "We already know that. Damn can't beat the Culinary Institute of America; I mean damn they're the best."

Coogan stepped forward as he said, "At least they have something that's more than I can say for the vaunted Hellhounds."

Kolt smirked condescendingly as he said in a patronizing tone, "Sure we don't junior now sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up fore I wipe the floor with you like that outside that bar in Fayetteville."

Coogan's lips curled back in a snarl as he said, "Henderix is one of my best friends. We went through selection together. But I guess you don't give a damn about a lowly-"

Before he could finish Kolt flattened him with a right hook to the jaw as he hissed in a voice only

Coogan could hear, "You ever question for my fellow soldiers I'll end you. Then he straightened up and focused on Director Magnus as he asked, "What else have you learned?"

Director Magnus replied, "Khalid Samatar wants his brother Mustaf released from GITMO."

Buckshot said as Coogan climbed to his feet, "Then get his Jihadi ass on the next fuckin plane most ricky tick."

Trey, Breacher, and Bushmaster echoed that sentiment. Callen said, "So I guess the op is off."

All three senior officers were silent for several minutes then MAJ GEN Brides said, "No; we'll with the low vis vehicle interdiction then we'll beat feet to Somalia and get our boys..."

He saw Coogan about to object and he contiinued in an icy hiss, "Am I understood soldier?"

Coogan replied, "Yes sir. Can I help with the op?"

Kolt replied, "Yea; you're in the 60 actin as aerial sniper. Think you can handle that SGT?"

Coogan replied as he went to kit up, "Yes CSM."

Kolt nodded as he touched Madani's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

She nodded as they both left the TOC.

 **Sorry I ain't updated in a while. I'm weaving the plot from Valor in this as side story and I'll connect em trust me. Please tell me what y'all think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Once they were in a secluded alcove Kolt took Madani into his arms as he whispered, "Watch your back around Coogan he's an ass clown."

Madani chuckled as she nuzzled his neck and stated, "Gallo doesn't like him either."

Kolt kissed the side of her head as he said, "Well hells bells Tex has brains after all."

Nora chuckled as Kolt said, "But seriously watch your back."

She said she would then they broke apart and joined the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone was ready Kolt said, "Crazy Horse I want you and Bushmaster in the upfront while the rest of us do the snatch and grab."

The tall powerfully built Navajo point man nodded as he and the raven-haired Latina sniper hopped front. As soon as they were moving Kolt said, Team Anaconda Actual. OP is a go I say OP is a go stay frosty and keep it loose boys and girls."

Gallo chimed in, "Loose like a girl on prom night."

Haskins cut in, "Keep the chatter to a minimum Renegade 1-2."

Gallo replied as Madani ran through the preflight checklist, "Copy that sir."

When the checklist was complete they lifted off and banked hard to the left. Coogan called as he cradled his non-lethal GLARE laser dazzler, "Do we really expect this to work?"

Madani replied, "If CSM Blye says this is our play then it's our only lay and yes this will work as long as you do your job."

Coogan replied as he turned the GLARE gun on, "Yes ma'am."

Gallo just chuckled as they flew over the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sidorov and Quinn were deep in conversation when Taserov brought a tall Caucasian man with a military style crew cut. Sidorov looked up and asked, "Who is this man Ari?"

Taserov replied, COL this Davis Goundry Khalid Samatar's right hand man. And he has weapons grade uranium a gift from Khalid."

Sidorov turned to Goundry and asked him, "What is your background Mr. Goundry?"

Goundry said, "Well I was in the Army then I went to the CIA's clandestine Service and was Khalid's handler and wanted him to buy some Uranium but I went native as they say and became Khalid's partner."

Sidorov asked, "So you know how the CIA operates excellent."

Goundry said, "Khalid said I am to help you... but I do not take orders from you."

Sidorov felt a brief flash of rage then just shook his head and chuckled as he said, "Very well my friend."

Then he turned to a former Alfa Group commando and said, "Vikitor take him to the where Ari and Yuri are training the men."

Viktor Yakubitskaya nodded as he led Davis Goundry away."

While Sidorov was busy Michelle was covertly informing Langley about Goundry. She had just finished when Sidorov turned to her and asked, "Can you believe the arrogance of Samatar?"

Michelle chuckled as she said, "He is just a petty tin pot wanna be dictator. Do not trouble yourself with him Isaak."

Sidorov pulled her into his arms as he said, "You are my inspiration Quinn. With my beautiful Black Widow by my side no one can stop us."

She agreed then he leaned and gave her a fiery passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kolt said as he spotted the ambassador's car, "Everybody get ready. Here he comes."

OSP acknowledged as they quickly blocked the ambassador's armor-plated limo in and waited for Kolt's team to do the grab. The van was there instantly; the door slid open and Kolt, Breacher and Trey leapt out and quickly smashed the windows and tased the three Alfa Group commandos and quickly dru them ut f the car and flex cuffed their hands as well theit feet then they drug the Ambassador out, tased him and flex cuffed him as well and put a head bag on him and threw him into the back of the van and everybody returned to Fort AP Hill. When they got back to base Kolt ordered the Ambassador be placed in the brig by himself and also ordered that the head bag remain on. After the man was taken away Director Magnus said, "We will interrogate him. Thank you CSM."

Kolt grabbed the CIA man by his shoulder and was about to say something when Magnus whirled around and struck him in the jaw with an elbow strike. Kolt backed away and threw a flurry of lightning quick strikes just as Magnus did the same. Kensi and Thea jumped in between them and forcibly separated them. Once they were separated Both women fixed them with fierce glares. Kolt growled as he dug out his tin of dip, "Quit glarin at me like that Kens."

She snapped, "I will when you stop acting like an asshole."

Thea had torn into Magnus much the same way. Finally, after several minutes Magnus glanced at Kolt and asked, "You ready to interrogate this Russkie piece of shit."

Kolt nodded as he stuck a pinch of dip in his cheek, "Yea let's get er done."

And with that the two of them of them headed for the brig.

 **Hope y'all like this. the vehicle interdiction idea came from SEAL Team.**


End file.
